Makeup
by Alice O'flynn
Summary: Marinette wears makeup to school, and all the boys notice. Where Adrien is jealous, Alya is scheming, and Marinette is annoyed at all the attention. This came from a prompt by HAHAhachoo. And I hope you all enjoy. (This was really, really fun to write)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not, and never will own miraculous ladybug.**

 _ **I would love more prompts. Please leave prompts in the reviews, or private message me, or even contact me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com) Thank you for the prompts. This one came from HAHAhachoo. And I absolutely loved this idea. Where Marinette wears makeup to school, and all the boys act like lovestruck puppies. I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

It was the internet's fault. Marinette just wanted Adrien to notice her, so she looked it up online. Going through hundreds of articles of 'how to get a guy to like you' 'how to get your crush to notice you' and 'ways to get a guy to notice you'. Every single one of them had a similar suggestion. Wear makeup. It sounded very simple to Marinette, so she decided to try it. She set her alarm for two hours before she needed to go to school. Her mother let her use some of her makeup, surprised that Marinette wanted to wear makeup, since she had never wanted it before. After watching some online videos, she applied her makeup. Deciding to wear shimmery pink eyeshadow on her lid, with dark brown eyeshadow in the crease. She winged her eyeliner (and because of beginners luck, it turned out amazingly) and applied mascara. Foundation, blush, contour, and highlight. As well as a berry toned lipstick. She took her hair out of her signature pigtails, combing through it so it would fall perfectly down to her shoulders, and even wearing a soft pink cherry blossom themed dress, with her usual grey jacket. When she was done with all of this, she still had thirty minutes before school. She chose to eat a quick breakfast, and get to school early. She got there twenty minutes before school was going to start, surprising everyone who was already there. Although there were not many people there. The only two who happened to be outside the school, where Alix and Kim. Kim making another dare.

"Hey guys," Marinette greeted with a wave. Both Kim and Alix looking over at her. Kim froze for a second when he saw Marinette. He had been her friend for a while, but today, he thought she was especially beautiful. You could almost see the hearts that sprung to his eyes.

"Hey Marinette," Alix said, with a wave back.

"H-Hey M-Marinette," Kim stuttered, so out of character.

"Has anyone else come yet?" Marinette asked, ignoring Kim's odd behaviour.

"Nah, although Max and Ivan should be here any moment." Alix said with a smile. "So, what's with the getup?"

"It's nothing, just felt like dressing differently today…" Marinette was too embarrassed by her reason to actually admit to it. Thankfully, she wasn't asked anymore, since Max arrived. Soon followed by Ivan and Mylene, who were walking hand in hand.

"Hey Max, Ivan, Mylene." Marinette smiled at the and waved. Max's eyes filled with hearts as well, as he noticed the black haired girl.

"Hey Marinette, you are looking especially pretty today." Max said, and Marinette froze in surprise.

"Max, no fair," Kim whined, regretting that he hadn't said it first.

"Thank you Max," Marinette smiled at him. Not yet knowing that the guys were starting to crush on her.

"Y-You are really pretty Marinette," Kim stuttered again.

"Thank you Kim." Marinette smiled at him as well. "We should probably go to class now, right?" Marinette didn't want to be late, she was wanting Adrien to notice her as he entered class.

"Yeah, let's go," Alix said, and everyone followed Marinette. As soon as they got to the classroom, the girls, and Ivan took their regular seats, while Max and Kim were still hanging out around Marinette. They weren't even trying to talk to her, they were just staring, which was starting to freak Marinette out a little. She was really thankful for Alya's appearance.

"Thank goodness you're here, Alya," Marinette mouthed to her best friend.

"What is going on?" Alya asked back, in a whisper. "You look terrific by the way"

"Thank you. But now the guys aren't leaving me alone. They're not even talking, just staring, it's very unsettling."

"I bet." Alya said, thinking of a way to shoo the guys away. Unfortunatly, Nath and Nino arrived, and came up to them, interested in why Kim and Max seemed to be hanging around Marinette. Now, Nathanael still had a crush on Marinette. But Nino didn't… until he saw Marinette with makeup.

"Hey guys," Marinette said, with a smile. Hoping that their showing up would snap the others to their senses. But they only stared at Marinette.

"H-Hey Marinette," Nathanael stuttered, his face as red as his hair. Nino just stood there, goofy smile stuck on his face.

"Marinette, we should play Ultimate Mecha Strike three together, Working with you may improve my skill," Max said, and Marinette nodded, glad he was actually talking, not just staring.

"Of course, I would love to have a worthy opponent." Marinette's smile was a slightly exhausted one. Max seemed to rejoice for a moment, before Kim spoke again.

"Y-You want to race me sometime?" Kim asked, "It would be a good way for us to spend time together."

"Sure thing, Kim."

"How about after school?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy after school." Marinette just wanted class to start, she didn't like being the center of attention. And she had no clue why she was it now. She hadn't noticed when Rose, and Juleka entered, but she noticed when Chloe entered. The blond haired girl made a fuss about how everyone was paying attention to Marinette and not her.

"M-Mari….. Can I show you my…. My drawings sometime?" Nathanael asked, his face once again the shade of his hair.

"Of course, I love your drawing, you're really good." Marinette gave Nathanael a big smile, putting her hand on the shy artist's arm. Nino still hadn't said anything.

Adrien was the last class member to enter, and the first thing he noticed, was all of the guys crowded around Marinette. Now, Adrien wasn't usually a jealous guy. There were only two people who could bring out his jealousy, his protective, and possessive cat side. The first, of course, was his Lady. The second one though, was his shy classmate, who sat behind him. He didn't exactly know he was jealous, but he felt something. He had always liked Marinette, in a way. Although any crush he had for her was far overshadowed by his love for His Lady. Or so he thought. But when he saw all the guys crowded around Marinette, all he wanted to do was shout 'MINE' and pull her into his arms. He had to blame Plagg for that, since Plagg is the one who turned him into a cat.

"What's going on?" Adrien asked Alya, repressing his urge to take Marinette and run. But there was an unpleasant growl his his voice, which shocked Alya.

"I think all the guys are in love with Marinette," Alya said, watching for Adrien's reaction. And she wasn't disappointed by the amount of anger she saw in his face. "I don't blame them though, she looks fantastic today." Alya smiled, and winked at Adrien. Adrien was just about to go up to Marinette, when the teacher walked in, and class started.

Class was long, really, really long for Adrien. He kept wanting to look back at his shy classmate, but hadn't been able to yet. He still hadn't actually seen her all day, and he wanted to know what Alya had been talking about. He had been able to communicate with Alya a little, to plan for them all to go to the park for lunch. He wanted to at least see Marinette at some point that day, when she was not surrounded by all the guys. Thankfully, the only people in on their scheme were Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Adrien. That way, none of the other boys would be able to flock around Marinette.

Once the lunch bell rang, the boys were flocked around Marinette again. Marinette threw a panicked look at Alya, pleading for her to step in, and help her. Alya stepped in immediately, taking Marinette's arm, she started dragging her towards the door.

"Sorry boys, but this beauty has to eat as well, see you all after lunch." She pulled Marinette out of the classroom, and they started running for the bakery, so that the boys wouldn't catch up.

"Thanks Alya," Marinette said, when they got to the bakery. Mrs. Cheng already had lunches for them, as well as Adrien, and Nino, thanks to Marinette thinking ahead, and texting her mom to ask her to make up a picnic basket for them. They were to meet the boys at the Park, where they would eat their small picnic.

Adrien and Nino were already waiting for the girls, when they arrived. When Adrien saw Marinette approaching, his eyes filled with hearts as well. All thoughts of his lady disappeared from his mind, and everything was Marinette. He wondered why he hadn't realized how drop dead gorgeous she was before. Yes, he knew she was cute, but he didn't know she could be that gorgeous.

They all sat down to their picnic, and started eating. Adrien now joining Nino in staring at Marinette, and although Marinette didn't mind Adrien's stares that much, they annoyed her. While they were eating, Nathanael passed by, eating his own lunch. And staring at Marinette as much as possible. That's how he ended up tripping, and spilling grape juice over Marinette's jacket.

"I'm sorry Marinette, is there anyway I can make it up to you?" Nathanael apologized all over himself.

"It's alright, Nath," Marinette smiled at him. And Adrien felt a growl form in his throat.

"C-Can I sit with you and finish my lunch?" Nathanael asked, and Marinette was about to agree, when she heard a growl come from Adrien. She froze, and so did Nathanael.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea Nath," Alya said, shooing him away. Marinette turned, and looked at Adrien in shock. His face turned to one of shock as well, when he realized what he had done. "Oh, M, look at your jacket, it's ruined." Alya said, a new plan hatching, judging on how lovestruck Adrien seemed, which would help her friend out a lot, and bring Marinette and her crush much closer.

"It's alright, I can quickly run home, and throw it in the wash. It'll be as good as new tomorrow." Marinette didn't really care that much.

"But what will you wear until tomorrow. It would be a shame to lose part of your outfit. It was so cute too." Marinette didn't understand what Alya was doing. But Adrien seemed to get the hint.

"Here, Marinette, take my overshirt. You can wear this instead of that jacket." Adrien said, taking off his outer shirt, and handing it to Marinette, who had already taken off the jacket.

"Oh, no, I can't." Marinette started to protest, but Alya was going to make sure her plan would work out.

"But M, all the boys will stop harassing you, if you are wearing The Adrien Agreste's overshirt. They won't get between you too." Adrien grinned stupidly when Alya said that. It sounded good to him. A way to claim that Marinette was his. Although he knew she was not property, and he couldn't really claim her, he wanted to.

"Okay," Marinette said, pulling on the white shirt. It went well with her dress, and when she put it on, she was hit with the scent of Adrien's cologne. She smiled giddily when she smelled that, looking over at Adrien.

"You look beautiful Marinette," Adrien said, wondering why he hadn't noticed how blue her eyes really were, or how cute her button nose was, until that day. His mind went into overdrive, when he decided that instead of longing after his Ladybug, who always seemed to reject him, he would pursue (romantically of course) Marinette instead.

"Thank you," Marinette said, blushing wildly.

They finished their lunch, and returned to school. And sure enough, the boys kept a bit away from her, noticing she was wearing Adrien's overshirt. And although Marinette wanted to curse makeup, for how the boys had crowded around her, she realized that it may have it's perks after all. For if it wasn't for the makeup, she thought, Adrien wouldn't have acted the way he did. If it wasn't for makeup, he would still have been just as oblivious of her. But, in Adrien's defense, it wasn't the makeup that made him notice her. It was the fact that he realized he was jealous when the boys were crowded around her. He finally listened to his heart, when it came to his shy classmate. And even he would sing the blessings of makeup, because he was sure that if the other boys had not have crowded around Marinette, it would have taken much longer for him to finally realize his feelings for the girl.

 _ **P.S. Please let me know if you want this story to continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **Thank you all for your encouragement. I've really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I also thank you for your suggestions for this story. And I'm sorry if they didn't make it into this Chapter. I appreciated all the suggestions even if they are not used in this chapter, and I would love if you continued to give me suggestions. I love hearing from all of you. Thank you for all your support. I love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

The day ended, and Marinette returned to her home, to her room, going straight to her bathroom to wash off her makeup. She promised herself she would not wear it again. Although it wasn't all bad, she had enjoyed Adrien's jealous behaviour, she didn't like being swarmed by the other guys. Marinette didn't realize how exhausted she was by all the attention. She knew she couldn't go to sleep yet, she had some homework she needed to finish, as well as a patrol with Chat as soon as the sun went down. She started on her homework, getting her english, and history homework done quickly. By the time She was finished with her homework, it was time for Patrol. Marinette put her homework away, and called Tikki to transform.

Ladybug was already sitting on the observation deck of the Eiffel Tower when Chat Noir arrived. The first thing he noticed was the large smile on Ladybug's face, she was kicking her legs, as they dangled off the side of the tower.

"Good Evening, My Lady. Smiles fit you well, if you do not mind, may I ask what put you in such a good mood?" Chat sat down next to ladybug, hoping they could talk a little before patrol had to start. He usually wasn't able to talk much with Ladybug like this.

"It was a good day at school," Ladybug smiled, laying her head on Chat's shoulder.

"And what made it such a good day?" Chat smiled down at Ladybug. He was glad that she was actually getting close to him Although he realized that he loved Marinette, there would still always be a place in his heart for his Lady.

"Well, it is a long story," Ladybug said.

"I have time,"

"No we don't, not right now Kitty. We have to patrol. After, Okay?" Ladybug said, and Chat Noir nodded. They went through the city once, before returning to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug sat down, looking over the city that she loved. She was still exhausted from the day, but as ladybug, she felt like she could get away from her own life for a little while. And she loved that.

"So, you still have to tell me what made today so amazing for you," Chat said, after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Well, it started out horrible…. Kind of. I had decided to wear makeup to school, to try and impress the guy I like. Stupid Idea I know. But, it kind of worked. But it started out horribly. Most of the guys in my class were gathering around me like they were lovesick puppies. It was annoying me. Thankfully, at lunch, My best friend got me to away from most of them. She convinced the guy I like to have lunch with us in the park. And he seemed…. Well he seemed jealous of all the attention I was getting. Which made me milse, It made me think that maybe he could possibly like me back." Ladybug smiled, and Chat loved how her entire face lit up.

"You shouldn't have had to wear makeup to impress a guy."

"I know,"

"I think you should go for someone who loves you with or without makeup."

"Like you do, kitty," Ladybug joked around. She was surprised to see how little Chat had actually flirted with her that evening. What he had just said was the closest he had actually come to flirting the entire night. Ladybug would have to admit that she was missing her flirty kitty. And wondered what was different.

"I'm not meaning me, in particular. I'm just saying, if whoever it is that you like doesn't like you, unless you are wearing makeup, he's not worth it."

"You really are a gentleman, Chaton. You are very serious today, may I ask why. I am starting to miss your flirting."

"Does that mean you like me at least a little? That you want me to flirt with you?"

"Maybe," Ladybug was blushing under her mask, realizing that she really might care for her Chaton more than she thought. But that still didn't change anything between her and Adrien. Or at least she was telling herself that. "But you didn't answer my question, what made you so serious all of a sudden?"

"I just want you to know you are amazing, and if someone can't see that unless you paint your face with makeup, then they are not worth it. I had a bit of a rough day today…."

"What happened?"

"Well, I had to enduring seeing guys flock around the girl I'm developing feelings for. She is sweet, amazing, kind, and wonderful. And today all the guys decided they would finally see it…. Well, they were probably just entranced by her new outfit, and makeup. It was annoying… Do you… Do you think she thought she had to wear makeup to be beautiful? Or to impress someone? Because she totally doesn't. If you wore makeup to impress someone, maybe she did as well."

"Maybe she did. A lot of girls wear makeup because they think they need it to look beautiful."

"I hope she didn't think that. She is beautiful. Inside and out. It doesn't matter on the outfit she wears, or if she does makeup. Or how she wears her hair. She is beautiful. And I hope she knows that."

"Why don't you tell her then?"

"What?!"

"Why don't you tell her how beautiful she is. I think she'll appreciate it, I'm sure." Ladybug said, standing up, preparing to leave. "I need to go now, I'm exhausted, and I need to get some sleep. See you tomorrow, Kitty." Ladybug had to leave, not only because of her exhaustion. But because she was feeling jealous when HER Kitty was talking of another girl. She knew it was wrong. He wasn't really her Kitty anyway. But she still was feeling jealous of this mystery girl. And she didn't like the feeling. So she had to go off.

"See you tomorrow, My Lady."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 _ **I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I think it kind of calls for it. Especially because my sunshine child (yes, I had adopted Adrien Agreste) took Ladybug's advice, and told Marinette how beautiful she is. But let me not spoil this chapter for you. You need to read it to find out Marinette's response. I would love even more suggestions. Please let me know if you have a suggestion for this, or a prompt for another story. Love you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

Marinette woke up early again the next morning. She had forgotten to change her alarm before falling asleep, tired from patrol. She fell back asleep, after resetting her alarm, deciding not to deal with makeup. But she still decided to dress up. She had another new outfit, that she wanted to try out. When she woke up again, she started to get ready. She left her hair down, out of her signature pigtails, which went well with the outfit. She was wearing a black dress, with a sweetheart neckline, and spaghetti straps. With it, she wore a bell necklace, and cat tights. No harm in dressing like Chat Noir, right? It still didn't change her relationship with Adrien. It didn't change the fact that she loved him, and not Chat, right? Right?

Marinette didn't want to admit it, but Chat was growing on her more than she had originally thought. She hadn't even noticed that she was dressing like Chat, until Tikki pointed it out. She wouldn't have noticed otherwise. Once she was ready, she put Adrien's overshirt back on, planning on wearing it just to school. She needed to give it back to Adrien, and this would be the best way to get it there without wrinkling it. Or at least she was using it as an excuse. She quickly picked up her breakfast, and headed to school.

When Marinette was there, she went to Alya first, who was thankfully there early. She could feel the eyes of the boys on her again, but was grateful that they weren't coming up to her. Thinking that Adrien's overshirt might have something to do with it, like it had the day before.

"You look great girl," Alya said, and Marinette blushed at the praise. "Nice outfit, I'm guessing you made this one as well." Marinette nodded.

"Hey, Alya, Marinette," Adrien said, coming over to them. When he looked at Marinette, his face went red. _She's dressed like Chat Noir… She dressed up like me. Is she trying to kill me or something._

"Hey Adrien." Alya said, before winking at Marinette.

"H-Hey Adrien," Marinette's face turned bright red when she felt Adrien's eyes looking her over. She had to admit she was staring at biceps which were usually hidden by his overshirt. _I can't be staring at him like this all day._ Marinette thought, taking off the overshirt, and handing it back to him. "Here, I need to return it." Adrien's eyes went wide when he looked at Marinette's white shoulders.

"N-no, W-why don't y-you keep it on for now." Adrien said, pushing the overshirt back to Marinette, who stared at him confused. Why was he stuttering? She wondered, as well as being very interested in the fact that his face was as red as a tomato.

"Okay…." Marinette put the overshirt back on, and Adrien returned to his normal color.

"Y-Y-You l-look beautiful, Marinette." Adrien said, remembering Ladybug's advice the night before. And that was when Marinette lost it. She froze, completely froze. It was almost like she completely shut down.

"Good job, Agreste, you just broke Mari," Alya said, doubling over in laughter.

"What did I do?" Adrien asked, looking concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said the perfect thing." Alya laughed, taking Marinette by the elbow, and leading her to her seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug.**

Class started, and Adrien's mind was focused on the girl behind him. He could hear her breathing, and Alya's quietly telling her to snap out of it. Adrien was starting to get worried for Marinette. What had he done to her? He wondered. Halfway through class, he decided to write her a note.

"I'm sorry if I said anything wrong, please forgive me. I'd love to make it up to you with lunch, what do you say? Can I treat you to lunch?" He was sure he wouldn't have been able to ask her something like that if he was looking at her, but it was easy to ask her in a note. He handed it back, and heard Marinette gasp when she read the note.

"You didn't do anything wrong. But I would still love to go to lunch." The note was returned to Adrien. Little did he know that Alya wrote it for Marinette. Marinette didn't know how to accept, so Alya took over for her. Marinette was just freaking out. Since Adrien Agreste, The Adrien Agreste, had asked her out to lunch.

Class seemed to take forever for the pair of classmates. But finally the bell rang, and it was lunch time. Adrien went straight up to Marinette's desk.

"So where would you like to go to lunch?" Marinette asked, surprised that she wasn't stuttering.

"There is a cafe nearby, if you would like to go there." Adrien said, with a blush. He was scratching the back of his neck.

"Sounds perfect." Marinette smiled at him, and they started walking towards the cafe.

"So… uh… I noticed your outfit was based off of Chat Noir. Are you a fan of his?" Adrien asked, thinking that his alter ego was a safe topic.

"Yeah. I really like him." Marinette said, and Adrien turned red. So maybe Chat Noir wasn't the best choice to keep Adrien from blushing.

"I-I personally p-prefer Ladybug," Adrien stuttered.

"Yeah, most everyone does." Marinette seemed very thoughtful.

"You know, I meant what I said earlier, you really are pretty."

"Thank you,"

"I hope you know that. And I want you to know that I'm not just saying that because of what you wear, or the makeup that you wore yesterday. I don't want you to think that I'm just saying what I am, because you wore makeup, or are dressing differently. I should have told you how beautiful you were years ago." Adrien said, and Marinette froze again for a second.

"I… uh…. I don't know how to respond. Please don't tell me this is a dream."

"Do you often dream about me?" Adrien said, letting his Chat Noir side show. Marinette just wordlessly nodded, and Adrien blushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **And we are getting closer to the end. I don't know yet what will make Adrien figure out that Marinette is Ladybug. If you have any suggestions for this story, or any prompts, please let me know. Either leave them in the reviews, private message them to me, or contact me through my blog (aliceoflynn. wordpress. com). I would love to hear from you all. - Alice O'flynn**_

"Y-you dream a-about me?" Adrien's jaw dropped. Marinette nodded again, her face as red as Nathanael's hair. She hadn't meant to admit it. "Y-you really…." Adrien was cut off by the sound of screams. He knew what that meant, and he inwardly cursed Hawkmoth for interrupting his date…. If that was what this really was. He wasn't sure if Marinette wanted it to be a date, or if she just took him up on it for free lunch. But either way, he was still upset with Hawkmoth for interrupting his time with Marinette.

"I need to go….. Uh…. Make sure my parents are alright. See you later," Marinette said to Adrien. Running off to transform. She wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. Annoyed that the Akuma had interrupted her date with Adrien. She arrived on the scene quickly, and took in the akuma they were to be fighting.

Adrien transformed, and soon joined his lady on the scene. The fact that they both were just annoyed by there being an akuma attack helped them finish it off quickly. Also the fact that the akuma had very little interest in them. They purified the akuma and returned everything to normal, before Ladybug turned to her partner.

"Are you alright, Chaton? You seem a little annoyed." Ladybug asked. He had not even used a single pun during the fight, which was odd for him.

"Yeah, just fine. It's not like Hawkmoth didn't just interrupt my first date with the girl I like. Nope, not like that at all," He said, in a sarcastic tone.

"Date? I see that my advice worked well…. Well, that is if you actually told her how beautiful you think she is."

"Yeah, I told her…. But the result wasn't that great."

"It looks like it worked out perfectly for you."

"Well, she doesn't really know it's a date…. And it is actually an apology. I think I upset her somehow, when I told her how beautiful she was. She completely froze."

"Oh really…." Ladybug couldn't deny how similar this what had happened to her.

"Yeah, her best friend, Alya, the girl who runs the Ladyblog, told me I broke her." Chat said, not realizing that he had just given too much information.

"Oh…" _Chat Noir is Adrien?! Adrien is Chat Noir?! Am I really that lucky? Maybe I really do have Ladybug Luck._ Marinette thought to herself. Her earrings beeped for the third time, and she realized that she had to get going. "Well, I need to fly, bug out." Ladybug saluted Chat Noir, and headed off to her house. She decided she would spend her lunch break thinking about what Chat Noir said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

 _ **I know this chapter is really short, and I'm sorry. I just really wanted to update it today, so here is a short update. -Alice O'flynn**_

"Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. How can that be? CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN!" Marinette said to Tikki, as she was pacing around.

"You've said that at least fifty times," Tikki said, watching her charge go back, and forth, again, and again.

"Wait, I'm the girl he had been talking about. That means Adrien, Chat Noir, likes me. He really likes me."

"Yes, Marinette, he likes you."

"How do I act around him now? Now that I know he's Chat?"

"Act like you normally do. Nothing has really changed, Marinette."

"Everything has changed. The guy I have been in love with since the start of school likes me back. He actually cares for me!" Tikki knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with Marinette anytime soon. And lunch break was already over.

"Marinette, you should be heading back to school, you can think of this more tonight." Tikki said.

"Okay, I guess. Let's go Tikki," Marinette said, heading towards school. By the time she got to class, Adrien was already sitting in his seat.

"Hey Cha… Charming," Marinette said, hitting her palm to her forehead. _I can't just call him Chat. But that was pitiful. Charming, why did I call him Charming? It's not like he isn't my very own Prince Charming, but still._ Marinette didn't notice the faint pink blush on Adrien's cheeks. _Might as well continue to flirt. It's too late to take anything back now._ "Since we didn't get to go on our lunch date, why don't we go out for ice cream after school?"

"Y-yeah, that sounds great," Adrien was shocked at this sudden change of behaviour from Marinette.

"Good…. It looks like school is about to start soon. See you after school, Prince Charming," Marinette said, blowing him a kiss, before sitting down behind him. _What has gotten into me? This is so not how I act around Adrien._

"S-s-see y-you then…" Adrien stuttered, shocked by Marinette's sudden confidence. _It's so unfair. She's just making me love her more… I guess I'm going to need to pull on my Chat Noir confidence if I even want to talk without stuttering._ "I'm looking forward to it, Princess." He said, turning around in his seat, taking Marinette's hand, and giving it a kiss. Marinette turned bright red.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not, and never will own Miraculous Ladybug**

"Woah, girl, you have to give me the deets," Alya whispered in Marinette's ear, as she slid into her seat. She had entered the classroom just in time to see Adrien kiss Marinette's hand.

"Well, we're going on a date after school." Marinette blushed.

"You go girl. I don't know what's gotten into you, but work it. At this rate, you'll be married before the end of the school year."

"Alya" Marinette blushed.

"What? I'm just saying the truth."

"No you are just teasing me. I'm just…. I"m trying to be more confident, and I think it has worked."

"As I said, you go girl."

"Adrikins! Will you come to dinner with me at the Hotel this evening? I want to show you off to some of our guests. Also, I need to go shopping beforehand, you will come with me, won't you?" Chloe said, as she entered class.

"Sorry, Chlo, but I'm going out with Marinette after class." Adrien replied, a slight smile on his face.

"WHAT?!"

"Nice going dude, finally asking Marinette out. Who knew it would take you so long." Nino said, gently punching Adrien in the arm.

"But I thought you still liked her. You certainly acted that way a few days ago." Adrien said, giving a suspicious look to his friend.

"Nah, I just thought she was especially pretty…. I've come to my senses…. Not that she's not pretty… and not that I'd be stupid to like her. It's just, I like Alya a lot more."

"Okay."

"So, dude, what made you finally do it? Have you finally stopped being oblivious, and realized that she's been crushing on you all year?"

"WHAT?!" Adrien went pale, he didn't know that. He didn't know if he should be angry at himself for not realizing it, or over the moon that Marinette actually liked him.

"I'm guessing that's a no to my second question. Really though, how did you miss it?"

"I don't know….. She really likes me?"

"Yeah, dude, it's like super obvious."

"Oh…. Oh….. oh….." Adrien said, zoning out.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not, and will never own Miraculous Ladybug**

 ** _And here comes the end of this story. I loved writing it, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much._** **\- Alice O'flynn**

Class ended, and Adrien broke out of his daze. Standing up, and going straight up to Marinette.

"So, are you ready for our date?" He said, calling on his Chat Noir charm. Marinette simply nodded. Adrien offered Marinette his hand, and she took it, standing up.

"Thank you, Prince Charming," Marinette said, with a smile. It was unfair, she thought, that she knew Adrien's identity, but he didn't know hers. But this was the first time she had ever been able to tease him, and joke with him, and she loved it. She loved being able to be her ladybug self with him.

"Of course, My princess," Adrien said, dropping to one knee, and kissing Marinette's hand. It seemed like they were both trying to out charm the other. As a reflex, Marinette pushed Adrien's nose away. And Adrien got a feeling of deja vu.

"Don't get too flirty now, we are still in school after all, Charming." Marinette said with a wink. Her blue eyes having the same look that Ladybug's eyes always had. And Adrien was struck by the similarity.

"Why not? When you are so purrfect."

"Getting even more flirty, aren't you kitty. If you talk like this too much, you'll give yourself away."

"But I just want to whisker you off your feet."

"Slow down, kitty. We are still in school." And that was the moment that Adrien realized that he wasn't currently in costume. He was still Adrien. And he turned bright red. Not only did he realize that he wasn't currently Chat Noir, but he also realized that Marinette was treating him just like Ladybug did. At that moment, she looked too much like Ladybug for it to be a coincidence.

"My Lady?" Adrien asked, his face bright red, and his brain had already stopped working.

"Yes, Kitty?" Marinette answered.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not, and never will own miraculous Ladybug.**

 ** _This is just a small drabble that I wrote for after Adrien and Marinette find out each other's identity. I hope you enjoy it. - Alice O'flynn_**

"Good Evening, My Princess." Chat said, dropping down on Marinette's balcony.

"Chat, couldn't you wait for your photoshoot to be over?" Marinette said, only slightly annoyed. She knew he was doing a photoshoot in the park. He was coming over after the photoshoot was done, for dinner with her parents.

"Why would I want to wait that long to visit my Princess? Anyway, we're on a break right now, and I just couldn't wait any longer to see you." He said, getting on one knee, and kissing her hand.

"Oh, Adrien, you know that's not how we are suppose to use our powers." Marinette said, frowning a bit.

"Is my princess angry with me?"

"No, of course not, I could never be angry at you."

"I'm glad. I couldn't have my purrincess being angry at me right meow."

"You're incorrigible Chat,"

"Yes, but I'm your incorrigible Chat." Marinette just shook her head. "Well, I've got to go, the break isn't for too long. But will my princess grant me a kiss before her knight returns to his duties?" Marinette nodded, giving Chat a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, my princess."


End file.
